Martel en tête
by just Themys
Summary: "Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur, mais ce n'était qu'illusion... La souffrance devrait-elle donc être ma seule compagne jusqu'à mon dernier jour ?" Quand Edward se retrouve face à un ennemi qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de combattre, il choisit la fuite... Mais est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-il fuir avant d'être rattrapé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : Edvy ^^

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 :** Voici ma première fic longue ! ^.^ Elle a été écrite au début de l'année, vers octobre, et je l'ai reprise récemment. Certains passages ont été laissés tels quels avec quelques modifications et corrections, tandis que d'autres, comme le dernier chapitre, ont été totalement réécris.

Quelques petites précisions maintenant ^^ : tout d'abord, c'est du edvy ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, ou l'un de ces personnages, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de lire. Ensuite, cela se passe après le manga (ou l'anime Brotherhood), car j'ai toujours du mal à placer mes histoires pendant le manga, et que dans le cas présent, le cadre post-manga convient parfaitement. ^^ Bien sûr, se pose le problème d'Envy, que j'ai essayé d'éluder, avec mon manque flagrant d'imagination... Mais comme j'ai écrit cette petite explication surtout pour poser le cadre, même si elle est capillotractée, je vous supplie d'être indulgents avec l'auteur ! ^^'' sinon, pour la suite, la fic est déjà totalement écrite, et comporte 7 chapitres, que je posterai au rythme de 1 tous les deux jours.

Viennent ensuite les musiques ^^ ! Il n'y en a pas à tous les chapitres, mais dans tous les cas, elles seront nommées au début du chapitre, dans les notes, et vous trouverez ensuite dans le texte un _(Musique), _suivit du numéro si besoin est, qui vous indiquera qu'il faut lancer la musique sus-nommée à ce moment-là ! ^^ Dans le cas de plusieurs musiques à la suite, même si la première n'est pas finie et que vous voyez une indication, coupez la première et mettez la seconde, sinon, l'atmosphère musicale ne collera plus du tout ! ^^'' Autre remarque : presque toutes les musiques que je propose sont trouvables sur Youtube (sauf une, du studio Ghibli, qui protège beaucoup ses œuvres...), ainsi, les mots-clés à taper sur Youtube pour les trouver son inscrits après le titre, en **gras**. vous n'êtes pas obligés de les écouter, disons que ce sont des musiques qui m'ont soit inspirées, soit qui, de mon point de vue, collent parfaitement à la scène. C'est vous qui voyez. ^^ Sinon, je ne vois rien d'autre à dire... Si vous avez survécu à cette longue note, Bravo, et... bonne lecture ! ^^

**Note 2 :** Merci à **Nathaniel Ofwood**, qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire, de me conseiller, et de m'accompagner dans la réalisation et la publication de cette fic. ^^

**Musiques :** _Narnia OST_ – Evacuating London (**Narnia Evacuating London**)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je me nomme Edward Elric. J'ai 19 ans, bientôt 20.

Je suis ce que l'on appelle « heureux ». Et j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être.

Le pays se reconstruit lentement mais sûrement. Les relations internationales s'améliorent petit à petit, et les tensions des frontières s'apaisent. La restriction de l'utilisation de l'alchimie a permis le développement des sciences mécaniques, de la médecine, et de ce que l'on nomme maintenant « l'aéronautique ». Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Amestris commence à fabriquer des machines volantes.

Mes amis vivent leur vie. Tous ont réussis à trouver l'équilibre qu'il leur fallait. Lin est devenu empereur et Xing se transforme. Winry a repris la boutique d'auto-mail de mamie Pinako. Alphonse, qui a enfin retrouvé son corps, parcourt l'Est accompagné de Gelso et Zampano. Mustang, bien que toujours pas généralissime, est tout de même passé au grade de Général, et occupe à présent une place de choix en tant que possible successeur du Généralissime Grumann. Bien qu'il ait toutefois comme adversaire la terrible Olivia Armstrong, prête à rendre obligatoire le port de la mini-jupe si ça pouvait lui faire accéder au pouvoir et renflouer les effectifs !

Quand à moi, j'ai une bonne situation professionnelle :je suis désormais professeur d'alchimie dans l'armée. En effet, depuis les événements du « jour promis », l'alchimie s'est vue encadrée par la loi. Le statut d'alchimiste est devenu une profession à part entière, nécessitant une formation et un diplôme d'État, ceci afin d'éviter des dérives telles qu'on a pu en constater. Heureux de pouvoir continuer à vivre ma passion même sans pouvoir la pratiquer, j'essaye de mon mieux d'utiliser mon expérience pour faire comprendre à mes élèves le danger que peut représenter l'alchimie. Et je n'hésite pas à briser les tabous en passant outre la loi du silence.

J'ai également réussi à m'épanouir sur le plan sentimental. Bien que ma relation avec Winry se soit soldée par un échec. Elle est pour moi une sœur. Et une fille. Et j'ai soudainement compris que ces deux choses, dans mon cas, étaient incompatibles avec une relation sentimentale. Elle a été compréhensive. Heureusement. J'ai finalement réussi à trouver un équilibre auprès d'une personne que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée de pouvoir tenir ce rôle d'amant. Resurgi du passé par le biais d'une expérience de l'armée, intégré avec 2 de ses frères et sœurs dans le projet de Grumann d'insertion des homonculus parmi les humains, obligé sous la menace de poursuites judiciaires à la vie humaine, j'ai d'abord tenté de le connaître mieux. Petit à petit, mot après mot, nous nous sommes rapprochés. De plus en plus. Envy. Qui aurait cru que tu était la personne dont j'avais besoin pour être heureux ? Bien sûr, notre relation n'est pour l'instant connue de personne. Officiellement, nous ne sommes que des bons amis. Officieusement, mon appartement prend la poussière. Je vis chez lui. Et cette clandestinité, loin de me gêner, brise la monotonie dans laquelle j'aurais pu m'enliser.

Oui, j'étais heureux. Et c'est pour cela que quand les douleurs et les nausées se sont manifestées, je ne pouvais pas croire que mon bonheur prenait fin. Et jusqu'au dernier instant, même après plusieurs tribulations médicales, je n'ai pas voulu croire à ce qu'on me répétait. Jusqu'à ce que le constat tombe, avec cette effroyable rigueur scientifique dont j'étais pourtant un habitué.

* * *

« Il n'y a plus de doutes à avoir : vous avez une tumeur au cerveau »

Le médecin avait l'air fatigué et désolé en me tendant les résultats des dernières analyses effectuées. Rapidement, je parcourus des yeux les lignes qui se présentaient à moi, cherchant une preuve du contraire. Vainement.

« Bien entendu, c'est inopérable. Il est impossible d'intervenir au niveau du cerveau. Toutefois, on commence à développer quelques médicaments, et... même si notre technique n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, certains traitements de radiothérapie font des miracles... » commença à m'expliquer le médecin, comme il avait déjà dû le faire de nombreuses fois à d'autres patients. Je le coupai :

« Combien de temps ?

– Hé bien... c'est encore difficile à dire... Vous savez, nous sommes encore tâtonnants dans ce domaine, et selon l'efficacité des traitements... une régression peut toujours être possible...

– Combien? le coupai-je de nouveau.

– ... 2 mois. Pas plus. » finit-il par m'avouer.

2 mois. Dans 2 mois, j'aurais 20 ans. Dans 2 mois, cela fera 2 ans qu'Envy et moi sommes en couple. Dans 2 mois, je serais mort. Mort. Mort.

J'eus l'impression d'être soudainement déconnecté de tout. Tout ce qui m'entourait semblait être fait de brouillard, détaché, lointain. Le sol se dérobait sous moi. N'était plus clair que ce que je venais d'apprendre : j'allais mourir dans 2 mois. Moins peut-être. Et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Rien.

Depuis ma naissance, j'avais souvent été confronté à la mort. Mais j'avais toujours essayé de faire quelque chose. J'avais lutté jusqu'au bout. Et parfois, ça avait été fructueux. Face au danger, j'avais pu me battre. Mais là, je me retrouvait face à mon impuissance, et à celle de tout le monde. J'allais mourir, c'était comme ça, et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Je ne vivrais plus, je ne verrais plus mes amis, Envy. Envy... Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il en souffrirait trop. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour me sauver. Je ne voulais pas de ça.

Ce fut cette pensée qui me donna la force de me lever. Ma décision était prise, et il fallait que j'agisse ce soir. Mais surtout, il ne fallait inquiéter personne. Ils sauraient bien assez tôt, inutile de les faire tous souffrir par ma faute.

Ce fut pourquoi je saluai poliment le docteur, acceptai son rendez-vous pour dans deux jours afin de fixer les séances de radiothérapie et de discuter du traitement qui me conviendrait le mieux. Ce fut pourquoi je rentrai normalement, évoluant toujours dans un monde de brouillard, l'idée fixe de ma mort proche remplacée par celle de ce que je devais faire, nouveau moteur du peu de vie qu'il me restait. Ce pourquoi, en rentrant, j'embrassai Envy, lui racontant ma journée en omettant certains détails, tandis qu'il me faisait tourner en bourrique. Ce pourquoi, après manger, nous fîmes l'amour comme à l'accoutumée, passionnément, et ce pourquoi je le laissai s'endormir paisiblement dans le lit, inconscient de la réalité qui m'oppressait.

_(Musique)_

Resté seul éveillé, je me levai en silence, et me préparai tout aussi silencieusement. Il me fallait faire mes bagages, et ce fut avec une infinie précaution que je me mis à farfouiller mes placards afin d'en extraire les vêtements dont j'avais besoin. Toutefois, tant absorbé que je l'était, je ne pris pas garde à l'étagère supérieur que je heurtai de mon coude, faisait s'écrouler une pile de linge. Fort heureusement, le bruit ne fit que remuer mon amant, qui ne se réveilla pas. J'entrepris de replacer les vêtements à leur place, lorsque j'aperçus un emballage, auparavant caché par cette même pile que je venais de faire tomber. Mon nom était inscrit dessus, et je devinai sans peine que c'était le cadeau qu'Envy avait l'intention de me faire pour mon anniversaire. Sachant pertinemment que ce jour-là, je ne serais plus de ce monde, j'entrepris de le déballer silencieusement. Avec surprise, je découvris une casquette large de travailleur en cuir doux marron. Je me souvint en effet avoir raconté à Envy l'histoire de la casquette que je possédais étant enfant, et qui avait tragiquement fini dévorée par Den, qui n'était alors qu'un jeune chiot. Me relevant, j'entrai dans la salle de bain, et me coiffai du couvre-chef, ramenant ma natte dessous. Je ne pu retenir un pâle sourire. Elle était exactement comme celle que je possédais, et elle m'allait parfaitement bien.

Je me retournai, et posai mes yeux sur mon amant, toujours endormi. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où il pouvait être si merveilleux, attentionné... Comme j'aurais aimé avoir cette surprise le jour de mon anniversaire, et pouvoir lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. Malheureusement, les choses ne pouvaient en être ainsi.

Finissant de préparer mes affaires, en prenant bien soin de laisser là ma cape rouge, et tout autre vêtement trop voyant, je finis de me préparer. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'un pull de la même couleur, chaussé de bottes vernies noires simples, j'enfilai un blouson marron et ma casquette, empoignai mon sac d'affaires que je posai en bandoulière sur mon épaule, et jetai un dernier regard vers Envy. Je ne pu retenir une larme de couler sur ma joue. J'aurais tant aimé lui parler. Le serrer dans mes bras encore et encore. Me laisser consoler, bercer, par lui. L'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ferait tout pour moi. Il allait souffrir, c'était sûr, mais moins que si je restais. Il serait capable de faire des folies, il ne supporterait pas de me voir mourir. Je ne voulais pas voir tous mes proches impuissants à me regarder m'éteindre, emplis de rage et de frustration. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi. C'était trop dur. Il valait mieux que je disparaisse.

Sans me retourner, je quittai donc l'appartement. La gare n'était pas loin, et je l'atteignis en très peu de temps. Avant, j'étais passé à la banque retirer une somme assez importante d'argent. Il valait mieux prévoir : si je retirais ailleurs, je risquais de me faire repérer. À la gare, j'achetai un ticket, choisissant un train au hasard. Des destinations comme Dublith, Resembool, East City, Briggs, et Lior, étaient à proscrire. Trop prévisibles.

Je m'assis dans le train, toujours dans le brouillard. Quand il se mit en branle, il faisait toujours nuit. Je voyais les lumières de la ville défiler par la fenêtre, puis, petit à petit, la lueur du soleil pointer à l'horizon, les arbres de la campagne se faire plus nets, le paysage devenir plus riche. Plus tard, ce furent des collines, des habitations, qui s'offrirent furtivement à mes yeux avant de disparaître dans la course effrénée du train. Elle me rappelait désagréablement celle du temps. J'avais couru longtemps, moi aussi. Mais à partir trop tôt et trop vite, on s'essouffle plus rapidement. Le temps m'avait rattrapé. Les nausées se permirent de me le rappeler désagréablement. « Pression dans la boîte crânienne » qu'il m'avait dit. Saloperie.

Je n'avais pas fini de souffrir. Le roulement du train me permettait de garder pied avec la réalité. Je laissais défiler les gares. Il fallait que j'aille le plus loin possible. Où ? Aucune idée. Qu'elle importance ? Du moment que je disparaissais...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre très introductif vous aura plu, et ne vous aura pas dégoûté à jamais de lire une seule de mes fics ! ^^'' Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, afin de me faire part de ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, et de m'aider à m'améliorer ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 :** Voici une remarque que je n'ai pas faite au chapitre 1 pour ne pas surcharger, à propos du genre : le « angst » est là surtout pour indiquer que cette fic ne contient, dans les faits, que peu d'action... l'intrigue est limitée, et j'essaye plus de m'intéresser aux sentiments et ressentis des personnages (avec plus ou moins de réussite, ce sera à vous de juger...) que de faire un gros plan sur une intrigue très développée ou une action très soutenue. Le genre « angst » était celui qui exprimait le plus cette dimension « psychologique » de mon récit. Pour le côté « drama », et je précise aussi pour éviter de me faire incendier ^^'' : cette fic est certes dans le genre dramatique, mais **pas tragique**! à bon entendeur...

**Note 2 :** Un grand merci aux revieweurs, ça fait super plaisir de voir que le premier chapitre de cette fic a pu autant vous plaire ! ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant...

**Musiques :** _Les Choristes_ – 09. Cerf-Volant (**Les Choristes - Cerf volant**)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La pluie tombait en un fin rideau aux gouttelettes serrées. Son bruit continu et glougloutant envahissait de sa douce mélodie l'antre silencieuse de la chambre ou dormait paisiblement Envy. Celui-ci, couché en chien de fusil, semi-enroulé dans les draps bleu-roi du lit, a demi-nu, commença à se réveiller légèrement à ce bruit. Nonchalamment, il rabattit les couvertures sur lui, et roula vers le centre du lit. Il s'étonna toutefois de ne rien rencontrer pendant son déplacement, pas même le contact d'un autre corps. Sortant difficilement de sa torpeur, il entrouvrit les yeux, et constata le vide qui occupait la place à côté de lui. Il se réveilla alors complètement, et se redressa brutalement dans le lit. Pourquoi Ed n'était-il pas dans le lit à cette heure ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il tourna la tête vers le réveil : 6 h. Étrange, habituellement, le blond n'était pas réveillé avant 7h...

« Il avait peut-être du boulot à faire avant de partir... » pensa l'homonculus.

Pourtant, aucun indice ne laissant entendre que le blond se serait réveillé en avance : ni odeur de petit-déjeuner, ni bruit dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de bain. L'appartement était vide, silencieux, et froid, comme l'étaient les draps à la place d'Edward. L'oreiller était à peine froissé. Le jeune homme n'avait à l'évidence pas dormi ici.

Pris de panique, Envy se leva vivement du lit, et se précipita dans le salon. Personne. Il ouvrit la salle de bain, la cabine de douche. Toujours personne. Il revint précipitamment dans la chambre, et, pris d'une angoisse sourde, se mit à ouvrir les portes de l'armoire. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. La moitié des affaires du blond avaient disparues. Tout comme le sac qu'il avait emmené lors de son aménagement.

Edward était parti. Sans un mot, sans un signe, sans aucun indice qui lui aurait permis de le deviner, sans aucune raison. Volatilisé, du jour au lendemain.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourquoi ? Où ? Une idée lui vint soudain en tête : et si il était retourné dans son appartement ? Cela n'élucidait pas la question du pourquoi, mais lui donnait au moins une piste de recherche.

En moins d'une minute, il fut prêt à partir. Les recherches allaient commencer, et il avait, malgré lui, la désagréable impression qu'elles allaient être longues...

* * *

Je me demandais si South City était un bon choix... Après tout, c'est une ville assez proche de Dublith. Pas très malin. Mais bon, j'avais besoin de soleil. Et il fallait dire qu'ici, le soleil ne manquait pas. C'était assez agréable d'ailleurs. On n'aurait vraiment pas dit que l'automne était déjà là. Ciel bleu, vent agréable, oiseaux, douce chaleur, belles maisons blanches, terrasses des cafés baignées de soleil. Bonne humeur.

En déambulant dans la rue, je tombai sur une petite affiche. Le conservatoire de la ville donnait une petite représentation. Un petit concert de la chorale municipale. Entrée libre. Pourquoi pas ?

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et seule la lumière de la scène permettait de distinguer les fauteuils disposés en amphithéâtre. J'étais en retard, la représentation avait déjà commencé depuis 10 minutes. La chorale, composée essentiellement d'enfants âgés de 8 à 12 ans, entama une nouvelle chanson de la programmation._ (Musique)_ Douce, belle, portée par un agréable sentiment d'espoir.

L'espoir... Voilà ce qui me manquait à présent. Mais que pouvais-je espérer ? La guérison ? Impossible, et je le savais bien. Non, je n'avais rien à espérer. Et tant pis pour Greed et son « Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas. ». Qu'il se mette à place ! Il comprendrait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres, je me laissai porter par le son de ces voix enfantines. J'avais été à leur place, moi aussi. À l'école, nous avions des cours de chorale obligatoires. Et malgré la résistance farouche que je montrais, ça me plaisait. Beaucoup. Pour ne pas dire que j'adorais. Oui, j'adorais ce merveilleux sentiment de gonflement, de joie, qui montait en moi lorsque toutes nos voix parvenaient à faire naître un ensemble harmonieux, puissant, beau. Au fond, j'étais sensible à la beauté, à la musique, au dessin, à l'art. Malgré mon mauvais goût flagrant, soit-disant assumé, je n'aspirais qu'à ce qu'on me montre ce qui était beau. Malgré ma nullité en dessin, j'aurais voulu qu'on m'apprenne. À moins que je me sois moi-même enfermé dans une carapace de scientifique borné, insensible, fort, relayant cette facette de ma personnalité à mon frère ? Alphonse était sensible. Alphonse pouvait être faible. Moi pas. Pourtant, je savais bien que j'avais tort. Mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. J'avais peur de me laisser aller, peur de ne pas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Mon frère avait besoin de moi, de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. J'avais peur d'ouvrir mon cœur, comme si ça signifiait être faible.

La musique reprit de plus belle, faisant monter en moi un sentiment de mélancolie, de tristesse, de regrets. Je me l'étais pourtant promis, et maintenant que j'étais au bord de la mort, devant une bande de mômes qui chantaient, voilà que je me mettais à éprouver des regrets.

Regrets de m'être trompé sur moi-même, de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt de mes sentiments, de mes de ne pas avoir entamé mon histoire plus tôt avec Envy, de l'avoir laissé seul, face à l'inquiétude, aux doutes, et à l'incompréhension. Regrets par rapport à mon abruti de père, que j'aurais tant voulu connaître, que j'aurais voulu écouter. Regret des gens morts par ma faute, regret d'une vie que je trouvais trop courte, regret de mes erreurs. Quelle connerie ! Voilà que je me mettais à pleurer comme un idiot ! J'étais vraiment plus faible que ce que j'imaginais...

Dès que la musique fut finie, je quittai la salle au plus vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas maintenant.

* * *

Voilà voilà. ^^ Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre -à mon avis un peu guimauve- vous aura tout de même plu... À Dimanche pour le chapitre 3, et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de votre ressenti ! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 :** Encore merci à ceux qui lisent et rewievent régulièrement ! ^^ ça me fait immensément plaisir ! Je profite de cette note pour donner une petit explication sur la longueur des chapitres, vu qe vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé pourquoi ils étaient si courts : en fait, chaque chapitre est constitué de deux parties, le plus souvent, une du point de vue d'Envy, une du point de vue d'Edward, en alternance. Mais à certains moments, je vais avoir besoin de finir un chapitre après une partie précises, ou pour le suspens, ou parce que deux parties du point de vue d'Ed se succèdent. Et comme j'ai envie que tous les chapitres fassent à peu près la même taille, j'ai structuré la fic d'une certains manière, ce qui donne effectivement des chapitres courts. ^^

**Musiques :** _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST_ – Trisha's Lullaby **(FMAB OST Trisha's Lullaby)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque je revins à l'appartement, le soleil se levait. J'avais cherché toute la journée. Toute la nuit. Fouillé tous les recoins. Tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, appelé tous les proches chez qui il aurait pu se réfugier -se réfugier ? De peur de qui ? De moi ?- en évitant soigneusement les militaires. Personne ne l'avait vu. J'avais inspecté les coins louches, les bars malfamés, incapable d'écarter complètement l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement. Après tout, si il était juste sortis pour une raison x ou y, et qu'il s'était fait agresser ? J'avais tout vérifié, interrogé des dizaines et des dizaines de sous-fifres dans le but d'obtenir des infos. J'étais même allé jusqu'à faire appel à Greed, à sa connaissance du milieu, et à son réseau de Dublith pour récolter ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

Rien. Chou blanc le plus total. Edward s'était littéralement volatilisé. Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison, alors que tout allait bien, que la soirée s'était passée de façon tout à fait normale, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il... quitté ?

Ce mot fit naître la rage en moi. « Quitté ». Il sonnait comme une trahison. Il aurait osé faire comme si ne rien n'était, me rendre mes étreintes si il ne m'aimait plus ? Si il voyait déjà quelqu'un d'autre ? Il aurait eu la lâcheté de partir pendant mon sommeil par peur de ma réaction ?

Malgré toute la jalousie que je pouvais éprouver -et dieu sait que chez moi, ça faisait beaucoup- je connaissais bien la réponse. Edward n'était pas du genre à faire ça, ce n'était pas un lâche. Quand bien même il ne m'aimerait plus -et j'étais sûr du contraire!- il n'agirait pas comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais j'en revenais alors toujours à la même question : Pourquoi ?

À cela se rajoutait le fait que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire appel à l'armée pour lancer un avis de recherche. Le fait que j'ai pu remarquer son absence sur une période si courte semblerait louche, et on aurait tôt fait de découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Difficile de trouver un scénario qui tienne la route. J'étais bloqué. Incapable de trouver une raison, une piste, de l'aide. Je nageais dans le brouillard total, bloqué dans toutes les issues, en proie au doute et à l'incertitude. Mes muscles se crispèrent. De rage, j'envoyai un violent coup de poing dans la table la plus proche, qui ne résista pas.

Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne pratiquait plus l'alchimie, et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné... Il était vulnérable, et les humains sont si fragiles...

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie stridente et soudaine du téléphone. Et si c'était lui ? D'un bond, je traversai la cuisine pour décrocher le combiné :

« Allô ?! »

À ma grande déception, se fut une voix totalement inconnue qui me répondit à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allô ? Monsieur Elric ?

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– …. Vous... êtes un ami de monsieur Elric ? »

Il n'avais pas répondu à ma question, et je fus tenté de reposer la mienne, mais il semblait évident que si nous continuions comme ça, ça pouvait durer longtemps. Ce type que je ne connaissais pas connaissait Edward. C'était suffisant pour que je fasse un effort. J'allais peut-être enfin apprendre quelque chose de nouveau dans cette histoire. Je repris la parole :

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais voulu parler à Edward Elric...

– Il n'est pas là.

– Momentanément, ou... ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Il a disparu.

– Mon dieu... souffla-t-il. C'est pire que ce que je craignais...

– De quoi parlez-vous ? demandai-je, inquiet.

– … Je ne peux pas vous dire ça au téléphone. Venez à mon cabinet à 9 h, je vous expliquerai tout.

– Mais... !

– Faites-moi confiance ! » me coupa-t-il.

Je grognai, prêt à lui hurler dessus. Mais je pris sur moi, et l'écoutai. Il me donna ses coordonnées, et raccrocha. Il était 8 h. Pas la peine de rester ici à attendre. Je sortis de suite, et me dirigeai vers l'adresse indiquée. Un médecin. Mais pourquoi diable un médecin serait-il impliqué dans la disparition d'Edward ? Je craignais le pire... Mais j'avais enfin une piste, et aussi ténue était-elle, je n'allait pas la négliger. Impatient d'en savoir plus, mort d'inquiétude, je hâtais le pas, jusqu'à arriver devant un cabinet d'oncologue. À côté de l'hôpital de Central.

Merde

* * *

New Optain. Belle ville. L'une des seules cités de l'Est à avoir été épargnée par la guerre d'Ishbal. Aujourd'hui, la fin d'automne la parait de rouge et d'orange, et le soleil déclinant en faisait ressortir la beauté. Un vent frais commençait à agiter les dernières feuilles des arbres, et à faire remonter les écharpes sur le nez des passants. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, la lumière baissait, les ombres s'allongeaient.

J'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir tout en marchant. Ne pas penser. Ne pas se poser de questions. Si je commençais à le faire, je risquais de flancher, de perdre cette volonté qui m'avait permis de tenir jusque là. Ne pas penser pour ne pas souffrir.

Je venais d'achever ma deuxième journée de travail dans cette ville. Au noir, sur un chantier. Ça présentait le double avantage de me procurer de quoi subsister sans devoir risquer de me faire repérer en allant retirer de l'argent à la banque, et ça me vidait la tête, m'empêchant de ruminer. Malheureusement, je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps. Les maux de tête qui me réveillaient la nuit me fatiguaient énormément, mes forces diminuaient du fait de mon manque d'appétit, et les nausées n'arrangeaient rien. J'étais à bout après deux jours alors qu'auparavant j'aurais pu tenir au moins un mois.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées pas une mélodie apportée par le vent. _(Musique)_ En me dirigeant vers sa source, je m'aperçus qu'elle provenait d'une Église. Un belle et grande Église aux ornements gothiques, aux gargouilles grimaçantes et aux vitraux colorés. La pierre grise prenait une teinte presque dorée dans la lumière du soleil couchant. À l'intérieur, un chœur religieux entonnait le chant que j'avais entendu, beau, calme, et mélancolique...

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je rentrai. Je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu. Et je n'y croyais toujours pas. J'avais entendu dire que certains hommes, dans leurs derniers instants, se retournaient vers lui pour échapper à l'angoisse de la mort. Je trouvais cela lâche et trop simpliste : il suffisait de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort pour ne plus avoir peur ? Je n'étais pas du genre à croire sans comprendre. Mes yeux se portèrent sur le confessionnal. Le pardon comme bénédiction ? Cela me semblait presque plus logique... Se faire pardonner ses crimes, ses péchés... un doux rêve en quelque sorte.

Toujours sans trop réfléchir, imprégné du calme serein qui se dégageait de ce chant et de cette Église presque vide, j'entrai dans le confessionnal. Au fond, peut-être étais-je plus idiot que je ne le croyais ? Le prêtre, de l'autre côté du grillage de bois ouvragé, remarquant am présence, prit la parole :

« Bonsoir, mon fils...

– … Bonsoir...

– Quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

– Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment... » avouai-je.

L'homme observa un moment de silence. Avec une réponse pareille, sûr qu'il allait me foutre dehors ! En plus, il me semble qu'il faut être baptisé pour venir se confesser... Pourtant, il ne fit rien de ce que j'imaginais :

« Si vous êtes là, il y a forcément une raison. Dieu guide nos pas à tous, et si il vous a conduit jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas par hasard. N'y a-t-il pas des choses qui vous pèsent, que vous voudriez confesser ? »

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas... autant jouer le jeu.

« Ça se pourrait bien... répondis-je.

– Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur... »

Je pris une grande inspiration, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Je décidai de partir depuis le début. Dès les premiers mots, mes idées s'enchaînèrent toutes seules :

« Je crois que tout a commencé quand j'ai voulu faire revivre ma mère... J'ai entraîné mon frère avec moi, nous avions appris l'alchimie, et nous avions cru pouvoir faire des miracles...

– Vous avez pratiqué l'alchimie ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, répondis-je seulement. Les conséquences ont été terribles. Mon frère et moi avons perdu nos corps... une sorte de punition. Mais ça n'a pas suffit, j'ai tout tenté pour réparer le mal que j'avais fait, entraînant avec moi d'autres gens... Une petit fille que je n'ai pas pu sauver, un homme qui a voulu nous aider... »

Je me tus un moment. Je n'étais jamais parvenu à oublier ces morts.

« Même si je m'étais fait la promesse, avec mon frère, de ne plus faire souffrir de gens autour de nous... Je n'ai pas réussis. Des gens sont morts, des soldats, des innocents sûrement... Je pensais que c'était fini, que j'avais changé.. je me suis trompé. Aujourd'hui, je suis malade, et j'ai préféré fuir, je ne voulais pas que mes proches me voient mourir... Mais je ne me le pardonne pas, je déteste les faire souffrir... »

Mes pensées allèrent vers Envy... que faisait-il en ce moment ? Il devait être en train de me chercher partout, mort d'inquiétude... Avait-il appris pour la maladie ? Non, sûrement pas encore... Il devait tourner en rond, se demander pourquoi... Mon cœur se serra.

«... et encore plus faire souffrir l'homme que j'aime... il tient tant à moi...

– Le... l'homme que vous « aimez »? » m'interrompit le prêtre d'une voix légèrement interloquée.

J'hésitai avant de répondre, comprenant soudain la raison du malaise du prêtre. L'homosexualité. L'interdit. J'étais tellement confus que j'avais oublié ce détail. Mais maintenant que j'étais lancé...

« Oui » répondis-je seulement.

Il y eut un silence, que le prêtre brisa :

« Il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne puissiez pas trouver le repos, commença-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Vous avez commis des fautes graves en pratiquant l'alchimie et la pédérastie, vous vous êtes abîmé dans le vice, et maintenant que vous...

– Je ne suis pas venu entendre ça » le coupai-je.

Délaissant le chœur de voix si apaisant, je sorti rapidement de l'Église, dans le froid du soir. La nuit était tombée, comme mon espoir éphémère : je ne pouvais donc confier mes angoisses à personne ?

La nuit même, je quittai la ville.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et dans tous les cas, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire, pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note : **Encore une fois, un grand merci aux lecteurs fidèles qui postent régulièrement des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic plaît et parvient à vous toucher autant ! Voici le chapitre 4, où les choses vont se bousculer un peu, et avancer plus vite... Peut-être moins d'émotion,mais ça, ça sera à vous de juger ! ^^

**Musiques :** Pas de musique ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dès que la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, je sautai sur mes pieds et entrai dans la pièce en prenant à peine le temps de saluer le médecin. Je me plantai devant le bureau, attendant plus ou moins patiemment -plutôt moins d'ailleurs- qu'il revienne s'y installer.

« Asseyez-vous, me proposa-t-il en me désignant le fauteuil.

– Pas la peine, répondis-je abruptement. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous savez. »

Il soupira, puis pris un dossier placé sur le coin de son bureau sur lequel je reconnus le nom d'Edward. Il l'ouvrit, et en tira une feuille. Pendant tout ce temps -objectivement assez court- je me retenais de ne pas lui hurler de se dépêcher. Il prit enfin la parole :

« Comme vous vous en doutez, on ne consulte pas un oncologue pour une simple angine... commença-t-il.

– ABREGEZ ! » lui criai-je.

Il me regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de contrariété. Mais il repris, allant droit au but :

« Votre ami est atteint d'une tumeur cancéreuse au cerveau. Inopérable, quasiment pas traitable, du moins, pas avec les moyens actuels de la médecine. Seule une radiothérapie et quelques médicaments pourraient lui permettre de vivre 2 ou 3 mois, sans plus... encore que nous n'en sommes qu'aux balbutiements de ces techniques... Nous avions rendez-vous ce matin avec monsieur Elric pour établir le planning des séances et faire les prescriptions. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ?

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que...

– Il est condamné. »

Je m'affalai dans le fauteuil, sous le choc. Edward allait mourir. Mourir. Mort. Mon Edo. Je savais bien que ça allait venir un jour, c'était un humain, mais... pas si tôt ! Pas maintenant ! D'autant plus que j'avais toujours eu le secret espoir de parvenir à le convaincre de lier son corps et son âme à la pierre, pour ne jamais me quitter... La stupeur fut vite remplacée par une colère sourde, grondante : impossible !

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » criai-je.

Le médecin me regarda d'un air fatigué :

« Croyez-moi, j'ai d'autres chose à foutre que de faire des blagues d'aussi mauvais goût, répliqua-t-il sur un ton acide.

– Mais il allait bien ! Il était en pleine forme ! Comment c'est possible qu'il soit au bord de la mort du jour au lendemain ?! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?!

– Si on le savait, commença à s'énerver l'homme, on serait peut-être déjà en mesure de soigner ce genre de cancer ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire des recherches vous-même si ça ne va pas assez vite à votre goût ! »

Mes poings se crispèrent. De quel droit me parlait-il sur ce ton cet humain ? L'envie de lui refaire le portrait me démangea grandement, ça m'aurait permis de me défouler... Mais il pouvait encore m'être utile. Me répétant que c'était pour Edward, je fis un immense effort pour me calmer, et lui demandai de me donner plus d'indications sur la maladie. Le tableau n'était pas réjouissant, surtout au stade où en arrivait Edward : maux de tête, nausées, hallucinations visuelles, confusion, perte d'appétit... Plus le médecin parlait, plus l'image de mon amant se tordant de douleur et mourant dans le froid, seul, dans une ruelle abandonnée, revenait dans ma tête et s'ancrait dans mon esprit, me donnant envie de hurler et d'exploser tout ce qui trouvait autour de moi.

« Quel crétin ! »

De frustration, je saisis le fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais assis quelques temps plus tôt, et le fracassai par terre. Le médecin n'en fit pas grand cas, trop las, et nota juste sur un bout de papier de m'envoyer la facture de rachat d'un fauteuil. Il me donna encore quelques informations, puis je pris congé rapidement.

En revenant à l'appartement, je fis le point sur la situation. J'avais une idée de la raison du départ d'Edward -même si ça me paraissait complètement crétin!-, une idée de l'urgence de la situation, et une raison pour obtenir de l'aide. Je ne fis par traîner les choses. En premier lieu, j'alertai la police. Edward Elric a disparu, il est gravement malade, déboussolé. Comment j'étais au courant ? Son médecin m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il n'était pas venu à son rendez-vous. Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé ? Sa ligne téléphonique avait été endommagée, et il avait donné mon numéro au médecin. Pourquoi le mien ? Eh bien, parce que nous étions de bons amis ! Si ils pouvaient se rendre à l'appartement d'Edward ? Bien sûr, je vais vous donner l'adresse... Par contre, j'y suis déjà allé, et il n'y était pas... Pas d'importance ? Il fallait tout de même inspecter, voir si il n'y avait pas d'indices concernant sa disparition ? D'accord. Oui, merci, j'espère qu'il sera vite retrouvé. Oui, merci encore. C'est cela, au revoir.

Maintenant que la police était avertie, il restait à donner corps à la jolie petite histoire que je leur avais pondue.

30 minutes plus tard, la presque totalité des affaires qu'Edward avait déménagée chez moi étaient de retour dans son appartement, et le câble téléphonique du studio avait été endommagé.

2 heures plus tard, des avis de recherche étaient lancés. Edward Elric était porté disparu.

* * *

Il avait mal. L'impression que son crâne était traversé de part en part par une vis énorme, un boulon que l'on resserrerait petit à petit de chaque côté, jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose comme une coquille de noix sèche. Il avait envie de vomir aussi. Ça lui était d'ailleurs arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Par moment, il n'arrivait même plus à garder son équilibre. Son état se dégradait, il le savait. Il avait beau essayer de prendre des analgésiques, des anti-vomitifs, rien à faire. Ça le soulageait un moment, mais au bout d'un ou deux jours, ça le reprenait. Les médicaments n'étaient pas assez efficaces. La maladie progressait beaucoup plus vite que prévue.

Deux mois qu'il lui avait dit. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, et il avait déjà l'impression, par moments, d'être au bord de la mort. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que le pire était encore à venir.

Il évoluait avec difficultés dans les rues de North City. L'hiver commençait à peine, pourtant, ici, la neige était déjà là depuis un moment. Edward aimait bien. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours adoré la neige, bien qu'il y en ait eu peu à Resembool. Tout enfant, c'était l'émerveillement devant la « magie » de cette étendue glacée, devant ce rideau de petits bouts de cotons qui tombaient doucement, parfois serrés, pris par le vent, parfois tout droit, en gros flocons, et se déposaient, doucement, délicatement, presque précautionneusement, sur la couche déjà glacée et duveteuse du sol. Plus vieux, c'était devenu un intérêt croissant pour la structure particulière des flocons, pour l'ingéniosité de la configuration des molécules d'eau lors de grand froid, ou encore la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait la faire changer d'état.

En ce moment, il neigeait, et malgré le gros manteau et l'écharpe qu'il portait, le petit blond avait froid. Mal en point, il avançait doucement, avec difficultés, et la neige se déposait tranquillement sur sa tête et ses épaules, le couvrant doucement de blanc.

Il arriva finalement sur la place principale de North City. Il ne put, malgré son âge et sa situation actuelle, s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La place, ronde, était entièrement enneigée, et les flocons continuaient à s'y déposer avec flegme. Une statue, au centre, représentait une scène équestre en bronze, à laquelle la neige conférait une intensité dramatique toute particulière, donnant l'impression que les deux cavaliers luttaient à mort sous un temps glacial. Les traces de roues des voitures dessinaient autour de cette place un ballet de lignes et de petits dessins, décorant la scène hivernale presque vide de monde. À peine quelques enfants, accompagnées de leurs parents, et un ou deux passants solitaires. Les arbres, noirs, squelettiques, entouraient d'un côté cet espace dégagé, et le ciel, bas, gris, parachevait le tableau en lui donnant cette atmosphère si particulière à l'hiver.

Edward s'approcha du centre de la place, mais fut soudain saisit d'un vertige plus fort que les précédents. Se raccrochant à un lampadaire, il tenta de retrouver son équilibre en se concentrant sur un élément du décor. Mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'en était plus capable : sa vue était complètement déformée, floue, son champ de vision réduit et parsemé de tâches de lumières et de scintillements qui l'empêchaient de distinguer correctement ce qui l'entourait. Ces difficultés visuelles ne firent qu'accroître son malaise et ses vertiges, ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, tentant désespérément de se reprendre, de se calmer, de se centrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Se relever.

« Tu vas pas bien ? »

Une voix. Enfantine. Peut-être une petite fille. Le jeune homme, surpris, leva la tête vers elle. En effet, vu sa taille, ce devait être un enfant. Blond, d'après ce que ses perturbation visuelles lui laissaient entrevoir.

« T'es malade ? »

Il devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant.

« O... oui. » répondit-il difficilement.

Prenant appui sur le lampadaire, il parvient, au prix d'un immense effort, à se relever.

« Tu veux que maman, elle cherche un docteur ?

– Non.. t'inquiète pas... ça va... très bien ! » lui répondit Edward, en s'efforçant de sourire le plus gentiment possible.

Poussant l'effort au maximum, il se redressa complètement, et s'éloigna de son point d'appui.

« Tu vois ? lui dit-il doucement. Ça va... très... bien... »

Ses mots moururent et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. En quelques secondes, sa vision devint complètement noire, et il perdit connaissance. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il convulsait.

* * *

Voilà ! Ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plaît, attendez la fin pour ça ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Dans tous les cas, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !:3


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note** : Merci à Marie pour son review court mais très encourageant ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous plaire, même si je risque de me faire étriper à la fin... Dites-vous que la fin n'est plus très loin, et que les choses vont aller un peu plus vite désormais !;)

**Musiques :** Pas de musique

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital, la tête dans le brouillard. Immédiatement, je ressentis une sensation particulièrement désagréable au niveau de la gorge, comme si on m'y avait enfoncé quelque chose. Ça me donnait envie de vomir, me gênait, m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Par réflexe, je toussai, tentant d'expulser ce truc de ma gorge.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas à arriver pour m'aider. Une fois le tube ôté de ma gorge, je respirai profondément, en laissant retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller. Avant que je n'ai pu faire le point sur la situation, un médecin vint le faire pour moi, après les salutations d'usage.

« Vous avez été pris de convulsions dans la rue, hier soir, m'annonça-t-il. C'est la mère d'une petite fille qui vous a vu tomber qui a appelé les secours. »

Je me souvins en effet de la petite qui m'avait abordée, et devant laquelle j'avais pitoyablement essayé de garder un semblant de dignité.

« Elles... sont encore là ? demandai-je.

– Non, elles sont reparties quand elles ont su que vous étiez hors de danger. »

Je vois... Tant mieux. Veiller un malade inconnu n'était pas une expérience qu'une petite fille devait connaître. Elle et sa mère avaient bien d'autres choses à faire. J'étais rassuré qu'elles ne soient pas restées.

« Vos papier nous ont renseignés sur votre identité, mais pas sur votre dossier médical... dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse

– Je suis en parfaite santé, répliquai-je abruptement.

– Quand on est en bonne santé, on ne fait pas de crise d'épilepsie... et on ne vomit pas sur les urgentistes. » me répondit-il en me regardant toujours fixement.

J'avais fait ça ? Flûte, j'étais vraiment plus mal que je ne le croyais... Je baissai la tête, sans répondre pour autant. Malheureusement, mon corps le fit pour moi.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon bras fut soudain pris d'un soubresaut brusque, comme une contraction, qui ne dura qu'un très court instant. Cette même secousse repris, quelques secondes plus tard, dans le même laps de temps, et avec la même force. Puis elle recommença, toujours à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.

Un peu paniqué, je levai le regard vers le médecin. Celui-ci avait observé avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui m'arrivait.

« ...Et quand on est en bonne santé, on n'a pas de spasmes musculaires, ajouta-t-il. Vous avez des nausées ? »

Je ne répondis pas, la tête de nouveau baissée, mon bras continuant à s'agiter ponctuellement.

« Est-ce que vous avez des nausées ? répéta-t-il de façon nettement plus autoritaire.

– … Oui, lâchai-je finalement.

– Des maux de tête ?

– Oui.

– Des pertes d'équilibre, troubles de la vision, perte d'appétit ?

– Oui.

– …. Vous êtes atteint d'un cancer cérébral, n'est-ce pas ?

– …. Oui » murmurai-je.

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Je détestais être mis en examen comme ça, et encore plus qu'on me renvoie dans la figure le fait que j'allais mourir. Le médecin observa le silence pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il semblait réfléchir. Il reprit finalement la parole :

« Au vu du dernier symptôme que vous présentez, il semblerait que votre cancer se soit métastasé, et ait atteint la moelle épinière. Ce pourquoi vous avez ces spasmes. Ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. En plus de cela, vous allez sûrement voir apparaître d'autres symptômes, comme des douleurs au tronc ou aux membres... Vous êtes en train de mourir.

– Je sais !

– Alors vous ne devez pas rester seul !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? lui lançai-je, rageur.

– Vous savez que vous êtes recherché, n'est-ce pas, Edward Elric ? »

Je frissonnais en entendant mon nom. Je l'avais déjà vu et entendu dans des annonces de recherches. « Porté disparu » .

« Et si l'on vous recherche, c'est d'abord pour vous protéger.

– Vous allez me dénoncer ?» demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas. Soutint mon regard, me perça, même, de ses yeux. Il affichait une expression indescriptible, entre pitié et sévérité. Puis il se dirigea vers une commode située dans un coin de la pièce, à ma droite. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une seringue dont il ôta le capuchon.

« Je vais vous injecter ça dans votre perfusion, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Ça devrait calmer vos spasmes. Je vais demander à une infirmière de venir vous en placer en perfusion permanente. »

Ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Il allait avertir les militaires. C'était certain. Si il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'allai faire ? Attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne me chercher, me réprimander, comme un ado fugueur ? Que tous mes efforts soient réduits à néant ?

Je tournai la tête, et vis mon reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. J'étais livide, mes yeux étaient cerclés de cernes sombres, et mes joues plus creusées qu'à l'ordinaire. J'avais dû perdre quelques kilos. Mes tics s'étaient calmés, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils reviennent, et assez rapidement, vu l'évolution de la maladie.

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment qu'Envy voie ça ? Cette loque que j'étais devenue ? Et Alphonse ? Et tous les autres ?

Hors de question.

* * *

On l'avait retrouvé. Vivant. J'avais peine à y croire. Pendant trois semaines, les recherches s'étaient poursuivies sans interruption. Et sans résultat. Il avait donc fallu qu'il fasse une erreur pour qu'on mette enfin la main dessus ? Décidément, même poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, l'homme peut se révéler plein de ressources.

Mais la joie de cette nouvelle était obscurcie par un sentiment d'angoisse sourde. J'allais devoir lui parler. Il fallait qu'on aie une discussion. Le pourquoi, le comment, tout ça ne m'intéressait plus. J'avais eu largement le temps d'y réfléchir, et de comprendre. Edward était comme ça, point final. Il était du genre à vouloir gérer ses problèmes seul, et à vouloir à tout prix éviter à son entourage de souffrir. Quitte à le tenir à l'écart. Sa blonde le leur avait déjà reproché, à lui et à son frère, d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté... Ça m'agaçait de me trouver un rapprochement avec cette fille, mais ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise de jalousie. Non, maintenant, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était le futur. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant ? Se laisser mourir ? Après toute cette fuite... Alors qu'il savait très bien que je possédais le moyen de le tirer de cette situation, de lui permettre de vivre. Au moins le temps d'une vie humaine. Mais j'avais déjà entendu la réponse. « Ne pas utiliser la pierre à des fins personnelles », et patati, et patata... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ce pays, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire, à commencer par celui de son enfance, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste ? Même en sacrifiant sa passion, son alchimie, il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa jambe... N'était-ce pas injuste ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voiture qui s'arrêtait. Nous étions arrivé à l'hôpital de North City. La seconde voiture s'arrêta non loin de la mienne, et le Général Mustang en sortit. Il avait décidé de prendre la tête des recherches, et avait accepté, à contre cœur, de me laisser y participer. Après tout, j'étais officiellement la dernière personne à avoir vu Edward Elric avant sa disparition, puisque nous avions « pris un café ensemble la veille ». Manifestement, Mustang m'avait fortement suspecté d'être impliqué dans sa disparition, mais après une semaine de recherches et d'interrogatoires particulièrement pénibles, il avait dû admettre que, pour une fois, j'étais innocent.

Suivi par son garde du corps blond, il commença à gravir les marches enneigées de l'hôpital. Je me décidai alors à sortir de la voiture. Doser mes réactions m'était une torture, et j'aurais volontiers foncé jusqu'à mon amant, si la situation avait été différente. Des amis. Ed et moi n'étions que des amis. Lorsque je rejoignis les deux militaires devant la porte d'entrée, le médecin venait à notre rencontre.

Il nous fit un bref résumé de la situation : le cancer d'Edward évoluait vite. Il avait été pris de convulsions sur la place principale, et c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Si ils pouvaient nous amener jusque dans sa chambre ? Bien sûr, venez. Sur le chemin, il nous informa qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui transfuse un calmant, pour éviter des réactions agressives. Arrivé devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres, il se décala pour nous laisser entrer dans la chambre... vide. Les couvertures du lit étaient écartées, le placard des effets personnels tout aussi vide que la chambre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Edward s'était purement et simplement enfui.

Je ne pus empêcher la rage de monter en moi. Je me retournai brutalement vers le médecin, et le saisis par le col :

« BRAVO ! Vous hébergez un type gravement malade qui s'est enfui de chez lui, qui est recherché par la police, et vous n'êtes même pas foutu de le surveiller ?! hurlai-je.

– Calme-toi Envy, intervint Hawkeye.

– Non mais je rêve ! continuai-je sans l'écouter. C'était pourtant pas compliqué de deviner qu'il allait s'enfuir, merde !

– J'ai cru... commença-t-il.

– QUOI ?! demandai-je, excédé.

– J'ai cru que la prise de conscience de son état suffirait à le raisonner.

– Envy... répéta la blonde.

– …. Crétin ! crachai-je en le lâchant.

– J'alerte la police militaire » annonça Mustang qui partit de la chambre, suivit du médecin.

Il n'avait pas pipé mot pendant l'altercation. N'avait pas tenté de me retenir. Il attendait l'erreur. Me voir déraper, rattrapé par la justice, jugé pour mes fautes passées. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

La blonde restée avec moi pris finalement la parole :

« Tu tiens bien plus à Edward que tu veux nous le faire croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Si elle essayait de nous faire des ennuis avec ça, je la tuerai. Et cette-fois, je ne la louperai pas. Mais sa réaction me coupa dans mes pensées meurtrières :

« Vous êtes en couple, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Surpris, je ne répondis pas, mais mon silence et mon regard durent être éloquents.

« Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Depuis quand vous êtes au courant ?

– Oh, depuis un moment déjà...

– Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

– Ce n'était pas bien difficile, des petits détails... des attitudes, des regards qui ne trompent pas...

– …

– Ça va faire presque deux ans, non ?

– … Vous êtes observatrice.

– Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a surnommée « Œil de Faucon ». Ça m'a déjà été très utile sur un champ de bataille... » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard plus dur, perdant son sourire.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un long moment. Je savais parfaitement de quel « champ de bataille » elle voulait parler. C'était moi-même qui l'avait fait naître. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu peux être un vrai monstre, mais tu sembles bien prendre soin de lui. C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. »

Je ne répondis rien. Prendre bien soin de lui ? Visiblement, je n'en étais pas aussi capable qu'elle semblait le croire. Jetant un dernier regard sur le lit vide et défait, ravalant ma frustration, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, dos à Hawkeye, je marquai un temps d'arrêt, prêt à ajouter quelque chose. Mais je me ravisai, et sortis sans rien dire, la laissant seule. Elle en savait déjà suffisamment. Je devais me concentrer sur Ed. Il avait besoin de moi.

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu ! Un chapitre assez court, et peut-être un peu frustrant, mais... la fin n'est plus très loin ! ^.^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et à Samedi !;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note :** merci à Marie encore pour son review ! ^.^ et non, c'est pas la taille qui compte, Edward peut en témoigner ! Et oui, aussi petit soient-ils, les reviews me font plaisir (surtout si ils sont positifs) ! Heureuse de voir que ma fic plaît, on approche de la fin... Dans ce chapitre, je déroge un petit peu à ma règle du « chapitre en deux parties », pour les besoins de la narration. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire le dénouement de cette histoire ! ^^ bonne lecture.

**Musiques :** Pas de musique

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il marchait rapidement. Passait de rues en rues, sans savoir où aller. Rester dans la ville, caché, et attendre que les militaires partent ? Si ça se trouve, ils n'étaient peut-être même pas encore arrivés... Partir ? Mais où ? Dans quelle ville ? Il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses idées, à réfléchir, chaque décision semblant aussi pertinente ou compliquée que les autres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

Il errait dans les rues de North City, à la la dérive, jusqu'à déboucher de nouveau sur la place de la veille. Là où il avait eu sa crise. Aujourd'hui, elle était bondée, noire de monde. Sans réfléchir, il s'engagea directement dans la foule. Mais il le regretta bien vite. Il recommençait déjà ressentir les symptômes qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Les médicaments de la perfusion ne lui avaient hélas pas offert un répit suffisant.

« C'est lui ! Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est Edward Elric ! »

À l'évocation de son nom, le jeune homme tourna la tête. La police militaire. Des hommes aux uniformes noirs se frayaient un chemin dans la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Ils avaient été bien plus rapides que prévu. Ce foutu médecin les avait sans-doute appelé avant même son réveil.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il courut. Aussi vite que son état le lui permettait. Ayant déjà parcouru une bonne partie de la place, il arriva rapidement au bout, et s'engouffra dans une rue proche. Il dérapa à plusieurs reprises sur la neige, son équilibre lui faisant par moment défaut. À chaque fois, il se relevait aussi sec et repartait de toute la force de ses membres engourdis et endoloris. Le plus vite possible. Pas assez.

L'un des deux hommes le rattrapa, et le saisit brutalement à bras-le-corps en lui immobilisant les bras. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'autre. Malgré sa position de faiblesse, Edward se débattait violemment. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne, le torse, les membres, il avait en vie de vomir, sa vue l'agressait, il ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Partir, loin, seul !

« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il.

– Calme-toi, gamin ! On ne te veux pas de mal ! »

Il hurlait, se débattait comme une furie. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, comme à l'hôpital, son corps se charge de s'exprimer à sa place. Son bras échappa à son contrôle, et partit brutalement en arrière dans un spasme douloureux, heurtant violemment du coude le nez du policier qui le maintenait. Sous le coup de la douleur, l'homme lâcha le petit blond et tint son nez ensanglanté tout en proférant une flopée de jurons.

Bien que ce geste ne fut pas volontaire, Edward profita de ce moment de liberté pour reprendre sa course effrénée. Il ne vit pas l'homme sortir son arme de service et la pointer sur lui.

« Stanley, non ! Il est mala- »

Trop tard. Le coup partit en une fraction de seconde. La balle traversa la chair. Coupant le jeune homme dans son envol.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter une fraction de seconde.

Puis Edward tomba, le visage face au ciel gris qui déversait sur la scène ses doux flocons diaphanes. Le sang commença à se répandre sur la surface immaculée. Et bientôt, la douleur ne fut plus qu'un murmure... disparut. Comme le bruit.

Il n'y eut plus que le silence et l'obscurité.

* * *

Dans quel état t'es-tu mis ? Tu es livide, amaigri, souffrant, faible... Et tu trouves encore la force de fuir... As tu pensé à nous Ed ? À moi ? As-tu eu seulement idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je me suis rendu compte de ta disparition ? Quand je te cherchais désespérément, voyant les jours s'égrener lentement, espérant chaque matin qu'on te retrouve vivant ? Quand on t'as ramené ensanglanté sur un brancard ? Quand j'ai vu les médecins s'acharner à te maintenir en vie, même lorsque ton cœur s'est arrêté ? Et maintenant, as-tu idée de ce que je ressens, à côté de toi, quand tu est plongé dans le coma, à la fois absent et présent ?

J'aimerais me dire que non, tu n'en as pas idée. Que non, tu n'as pas pensé à ceux que tu laissais, que tu avais agi égoïstement. J'aimerais te détester, petit humain, ça serait plus simple. Mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Je ne te connais que trop bien. Je me doute bien que tu as dû te torturer continuellement pendant tout ce temps, en pensant à nous. Je sais qui tu es, comment tu fonctionnes. Et je sais que je t'aime, et que tu me manques atrocement. Restes, crétin.

* * *

Alphonse vient de partir. Si tu avais vu sa tête... Il était vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester. Mais il devait partir. Situation urgente à Xing. Je pense aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester près de toi sans rien pouvoir faire. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Et il n'est pas le seul. Mais j'ai décidé de rester. Enfin, pas quand il était là. Je pense qu'il aurait mal réagit si il m'avait vu à ton chevet.

J'ai appris aujourd'hui que le salaud qui t'as tiré dessus allait être gravement réprimandé. J'ai entendu parler de dégradation il me semble. Tant mieux. Même si ce n'est pas assez à mon goût. Je lui aurait volontiers fait sa peau dans les plus grandes souffrances. Mais tu serais fâché. Je ne veux pas te dégoûter. En parlant de « dégoût », Mustang a, je dois l'admettre, bien fait son travail. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui s'est occupé du policier. Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose lui... Il faut croire qu'il tient à toi.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant quatre jours... Ton état s'est amélioré, et on a pu t'enlever le respirateur. Maintenant, pour que tu reviennes parmi nous ou sombre définitivement, ce n'est plus qu'une question de volonté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'a dit le médecin. « Tout dépend de son envie de vivre » avait-il ajouté. Charmant. Tu as donc abandonné, ça y est ? Tu as décidé que tu préférais partir aussi lâchement, sans t'en rendre compte, plutôt que de profiter des derniers moments qu'il te restaient à vivre ? Je ne veux pas le croire, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Toi, tu es Edward Elric ! Tu te bats, tu t'accroche, même quand la situation est désespérée ! Je continue d'espérer bêtement, espérer que tu reviennes...

J'ai bien pensé à te forcer un peu la main, puisque tu étais inconscient... Il serait si facile de placer la pierre dans la perfusion... Mais ça serait lâche, et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à te faire ça dans ton dos. Je veux que ce soit ta décision, que tu le veuilles vraiment. En plus, il n'est même pas certain que tu y survives en temps normal... Si tu ne parviens même pas à refaire surface...

* * *

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine maintenant que tu es dans cet état, entre la vie et la mort. Un mois que tu es parti en me laissant derrière toi. Je tourne en rond, je deviens fou ! Tu te rends compte que je pensais que cette attente était finie quand on t'avais retrouvé à North City ? Mais non, ça aurait été trop simple ! Je ne supporte plus de te veiller sans relâche, guettant le moindre geste, le moindre frémissement, qui indiquerait ton réveil... Je n'en peux plus d'espérer chaque jour, de voir continuellement passer les infirmières, les médecins, tous aussi pessimistes les uns que les autres ! C'est bien la peine de s'autoproclamer race supérieure si c'est pour ne pas réussir à guérir l'un des leurs, merde !

Mustang est reparti hier à Central. Heureusement, je ne le supportais plus non plus celui-là. Toujours à me surveiller dès que j'étais près de toi... Heureusement, mon pouvoir me permet de faire varier mes visites, et déjouer sa méfiance... Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de visites, Greed est venu te voir, aujourd'hui... Ça t'étonnes peut-être, mais lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi... Comme beaucoup de monde... Allez, ne nous laisse pas comme ça...

* * *

Je m'étirai sur ma chaise, et jetai un œil vers la pendule. 7H du soir. Je décidai d'aller me chercher un café. Pas que j'en ai besoin, mais bon, ça m'occupait... un peu. Les visites étant finies, l'étage était calme. J'entrai dans la salle commune du personnel, vide. Entre les accidents de la route et les divers problèmes dus au froid et à la neige, les médecins et infirmières étaient tous occupés aux urgences. Je me préparai silencieusement une tasse de café, puis repris tranquillement le chemin de la chambre, que je ne connaissais que trop pour l'avoir tant parcouru. Je ne vis ni entendis la femme qui m'aborda :

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête. »

Je me retournai. Lust. Bien évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de remarques d'un ton aussi posé. Depuis qu'elle était réduite à la vie humaine, ses tenues se diversifiaient beaucoup. Sans pour autant perdre leur côté sexy. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, bouffante aux épaules, aux manches longues et serrées, avec un grand décolleté rond qui mettait ses seins en valeur. Un pendentif de rubis masquait son tatouage, et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en rubis rouge. Aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petits escarpins vernis noir. Bref, ma sœur.

« Si tu étais un humain, je dirais que tu manque de sommeil, continua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

– Manque de pot, je n'en suis pas un, répliquai-je, sans même parvenir à être agressif. Qu'est-ce que tu viens fiche là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour Edward, je sais que tu t'en moque. »

Elle me jeta un regard presque ennuyé, avant de répondre :

« Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas envie de venir voir mon idiot de petit frère ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alors elle serait venue pour moi ? Oui, j'étais son frère, mais jusque là, elle ne m'avais jamais témoigné une affection folle. Il me semblais même que je l'exaspérait... d'un autre côté, pourquoi serait-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Elle habitait à East City, ça m'étonnais qu'elle ait fait tout le voyage en train pour rien. À moins qu'elle ne soit véritablement venue me voir.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, me dit-elle finalement. Ça te paraît si bizarre ?

– Bah, faut avouer que...

– Et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis là, je suis là, et dans tous les cas, je n'aurais aucune raison de te faire du mal, ou d'en faire au nabot, donc, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, continua-t-elle sur un ton calme, mais tranchant.

– Mouais, t'as toujours été bizarre, Lust... »

J'étais trop fatigué -mentalement parlant- pour me lancer dans un débat avec elle. Je tournai donc les talons, rapidement suivi par ma sœur, pour revenir dans la chambre d'Edward. D'un geste maintenant devenu habituel, j'ouvris la porte. Il me fallu un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que je vis. Ma tasse de café m'en tomba des mains.

Le lit. Vide.

Tu es donc acharné à ce point ?

* * *

Voilà voilà ! ^.^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous serez présents pour le dernier, qui marquera la fin de cette longue fuite et des tribulations mentales qui l'accompagne... à Lundi ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Martel en tête

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : edvy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1** : hm, oui je sais, je suis en retard ! ^^'' Désolée, mais comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, les cours reprennent (bon, pour moi, ça fait déjà depuis la semaine dernière...) et les options aussi, même celles qui finissent à 20 h... et comme je suis loiiinn d'habiter à côté de ma fac... j'étais trop crevée hier soir pour relire et rédiger une note correctement. J'ai préféré le faire bien aujourd'hui ! ^^

Note 2 : Merciii ! Pour les reviews ! Visiblement, le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! J'espère que celui-ci, le dernier, ne vous décevra pas... Personnellement, c'est mon préféré, même si il m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts... il a été difficile à écrire, notamment parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite des événements de la première version... maintenant, ça bouge un peu plus, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

**Musiques :**

**Musique 1 :** Princesse Mononoké OST – 27. Adagio of Life and Death (**Mononoke - Adagio of life and death**)

**Musique 2 :** Princesse Mononoké OST – 18. Mononoke Theme ~ Instrumental version (**malheureusement, elle n'est pas trouvable sur youtube ! ^^'' j'en suis désolée**)

**Musique 3 :** Les Choristes – 15. L'évocation (**Les choristes OST 15 l'évocation**)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_(Musique 1)_

Edward courait. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la neige glacée. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussures. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il fuyait, quel était le sens de cette course. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait rattrapé. Il avait encore assez de lucidité pour se rendre compte que son corps était épuisé, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sa respiration était déjà courte, et s'échappait de sa bouche en de petits nuages blancs. L'air froid s'engouffrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il s'essoufflait. Pourtant, il continuait sa route, ne s'accordant que de brefs moments de répit pour récupérer un peu. Il devait avoir peur. Trop peur de la confrontation. Celle qu'il savait qu'elle viendrait si il restait. Celle avec Envy. Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment pourrait-il lui demander pardon ? Il voulait échapper à la souffrance, à la peur. Et le plus vite possible. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de la mort qu'il avait fini par accepter et attendre comme une délivrance. Il ne supportait plus l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir tant de monde en partant, il ne supportait plus l'angoisse de la confrontation, la douleur de voir l'impuissance des autres. Il mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller, de retrouver un foyer accueillant, des proches, et en même temps, il voulait en finir.

Il s'arrêta soudain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait sans s'en rendre compte quitté les petites ruelles, et avait rejoint les grands axes. En tournant la tête à gauche, il aperçut le pont de North City, qui enjambait la voie de chemin de fer partant pour Briggs. Vieux, massif, ce pont troubla Edward. Et si... ça serait tellement plus simple.

Comme un automate, vidé de toute volonté, il se remit en marche, tranquillement, longeant la rue, s'approchant de l'édifice. Il hésita un moment avant de s'y engager, et n'arrêta sa marche qu'une fois arrivé au milieu. Penché sur la barrière, face au vide, le jeune homme s'étonna de ne pas ressentir plus d'appréhension. Bien qu'étant petit, le pont devait bien atteindre 5 mètre de hauteur. La chute se terminerait sur les rails métalliques du train, et serait à coup sûr mortelle.

Edward était comme hypnotisé. Il avait souvent affronté la mort, souvent combattu. Il avait pu constater que la vie était fragile, mais il avait toujours eu la niaque, « la rage de vivre », comme il avait dit à Lin. Cette rage n'avait pas réussi à s'effacer complètement quand le diagnostic des médecins était tombé. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu se donner la mort immédiatement, mais il avait préféré partir. C'était idiot. C'était lâche. Peut-être que se donner la mort était-il plus courageux que ce qu'il ne croyait finalement ? Il aurait certainement pu éviter de nombreuses souffrances si il avait eu le cran de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais maintenant... il était fatigué. Fatigué de courir, fatigué de fuir. Face au vide, ça paraissait si simple.

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Un train arrivait. C'était le bon moment. Il s'agrippa à la barrière, grimpa dessus. Debout, il regarda un moment le paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à lui. C'était si beau. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage blafard. Le train se rapprochait. Il se laissa tomber.

Il entendit un cri. Quelque chose l'attrapa, l'enveloppa. Sa chute fut amortie. Le bruit du train était encore plus proche. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà il était soulevé et plaqué contre la pierre dure et froide du pied du pont. Il entendit le roulement assourdissant du train passer près de lui, le souffle chaud lui lécher le visage. Puis tout fut fini. Ed sentit que quelqu'un était serré contre lui, mais la tête maintenue contre le torse de cette personne, il ne put pas distinguer qui elle était. Même si il s'en doutait. Il fut de nouveau soulevé, et il sentit qu'on le transportait sur le bas-côté. Il fut déposé sur l'herbe enneigée, et sentit la personnes s'éloigner de lui. Il eut juste le temps de reconnaître Envy, avant de recevoir une gifle d'une violence inattendue.

« Espèce de crétin ! » hurla Envy

Edward ne répondit pas, sonné par la violence du coup. Envy s'approcha vivement de lui, et le saisit par les bras :

« Alors comme ça c'est fini ?! T'as décidé de mourir ?! D'abandonner ? Ça y est, t'apprends que t'es malade, et tu laisses tomber, tu baisses les bras ? »

Envy serrait de plus en plus fort les bras d'Edward, qui était trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans un tel état, entre fureur et peur. Peur de le perdre.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Avant, tu n'aurais jamais abandonné ! Je t'ai vu te battre jusqu'au bout ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé, là, tu peux me le dire ?! Réponds ! » s'écria Envy.

_(Musique 2)_

Edward le regarda dans les yeux. Il comprenait sa rage, et avait honte de son comportement, de la souffrance que ressentait son amant. Mais il savait aussi que la situation était différente cette fois-ci.

« Je... Je...

– Tu ?! » demanda Envy, excédé.

Edward lui jeta un regard résigné avant de répondre enfin :

« Cette fois-ci... Je ne peux pas me battre » répondit-il doucement.

Envy resta silencieux un moment, fixant son amant. Celui-ci ne put soutenir son regard, et baissa la tête, abattu.

« Imbécile ! » cracha-t-il.

À ce mot, Ed releva la tête.

« Bien sûr que tu peux te battre, espèce de crétin !

– Ah ouais ?! Et t-tu m'expliques comment je fais ? Comment je me bas fa-face à un truc comme ça, qui me tue d-de l'intérieur ?! Personne ne peux rien faire ! s'écria cette fois-ci le jeune homme, à bout. Il commençait à avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer.

– Et tu crois que c'est en te barrant ou en te suicidant que ça va arranger les choses ?!

– Tu pré-préférerais quoi ?! Que je reste là à crever sous tes yeux ?

– Je préférerais que tu acceptes de l'aide ! » répondit durement Envy.

Edward se tut. Une aide ? Quelle aide ? Quel intérêt, si le résultat était le même ? À quoi bon être entouré si on a perdu d'avance ?

« Il n'y a rien à faire, murmura-t-il tête basse.

– Si, répondit Envy. Et tu sais très bien quoi »

Edward se redressa vivement :

« NON ! S'écria-t-il.

– Et pourquoi pas ? »

Edward tenta de se relever, mais Envy était penché sur lui et lui saisit les poignets.

« Non, je-je ne veux pas de ça ! J'ai promis... Je... Je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour mon petit plaisir personnel ! Ce n'est pas juste ! essayait de se défendre Ed.

– Pas juste ? Et c'est juste de mourir à 20 ans ?! Après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est juste de crever comme ça, sans avoir eu le temps de vivre ?!

– Je...

– Ed... commença Envy en lui posant la main sur la joue, geste qui déstabilisa le plus jeune. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, le droit d'être égoïste... le droit de vivre... Je ne veux pas que tu partes comme ça, pas maintenant... Restes, Ed. Avec moi.

– Mais... Mais même si j'essaye de me-me lier à la pierre... Rien ne dit q-que j'y survivrai... balbutia Edward.

– Mais au moins tu pourras te battre. »

Ils se regardèrent. Envy avait raison. Il le savait. Il lui donnait une occasion de lutter, de se battre. Accéder à l'éternité ? Ça ne l'avait jamais emballé. Ça lui semblait trop dur, de voir ses proches partir avant lui. Mais peut-être qu'avec Envy à ses côtés, ça serait plus supportable... Envy lui redonnait envie de vivre, de lutter encore une fois. Il y avait encore un espoir de survie, qu'il n'aurait jamais saisi seul. Ed sentit les larmes qu'il avait tant retenues commencer à couler sur ses joues. Il était fatigué, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il cavalait dans tous le pays, qu'il vivait dans une tension permanente. Maintenant, son corps se détendait, et ses nerfs lâchaient prise. Il se laissa doucement glisser sur l'herbe froide, rapidement rejoint par Envy, qui le pris possessivement dans ses bras. La tête enfouie contre son amant, lové dans la chaleur de ses bras, Edward put enfin se laisser aller complètement.

Dans le silence et le froid de cette nuit d'hiver, allongés sur l'herbe blanche de neige, sous les flocons qui valsaient avec grâce, les deux êtres jusque là séparés retrouvèrent chacun en l'autre la part dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant, incompatibles par leur condition -alchimiste et homonculus, créateur et créature, humain et monstre- ils ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre. Seuls, en dehors de toute contrainte sociale, ils délaissèrent leur nature pour vivre comme ils l'entendaient.

Quoiqu'il arriverait désormais, ils ne se sépareraient plus. Ils étaient Un, un Tout indivisible, qui ne pouvait mourir ou vivre à moitié. Quelque soit l'issue du combat de l'un, leur unité ne pourrait toujours que vivre ou mourir complètement, entièrement. Sans scissure possible. Ils le comprirent ce soir-là, et l'acceptèrent sereinement. Il est des faits qui se discutent, et d'autres qui s'imposent et qu'on accueille naturellement, pour la simple raison qu'on s'y reconnaît pleinement. Ce fut leur cas. Après avoir fuit, après avoir douté, cela leur apparaissait comme une évidence.

La lune pleine baignait la scène enneigée d'une lumière argentée éclatante, qui unifiait de ses rayons tout ce qui s'y trouvait en une étendue immaculée, comme un signe céleste. Ils n'avaient plus peur désormais, le dernier combat pouvait commencer...

* * *

_(Musique 3)_

Mon reflet m'observe, l'air absent. Je tends la main vers le miroir, et m'étonne de la blancheur de ma peau. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. Mes doigts se posent sans bruit sur la surface lisse et froide du miroir. La salle de bain est remplie par le silence, et même ma respiration ne parvient pas à le troubler. J'entends des pas, Envy fait irruption dans la pièce, derrière moi. Il regarde dans ma direction, mais sans vraiment me voir. Ça, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne me retourne pas. Son regard se fixe sur un point dans mon dos, et il avance doucement vers moi. Arrivé à quelques centimètres, il lève sa main, et la pose doucement au niveau de mes omoplates. Puis il fait descendre doucement ses doigts en une longue caresse qui vient se finir au creux de mes reins. Là, il redessine le symbole qui orne à présent cet endroit précis de mon dos. Rouge. Indélébile. Puis sa main remonte, suivie de la deuxième, et ses bras m'enlacent possessivement, tandis que son souffle chaud s'invite dans mon cou. Je souris quand il s'amuse à y déposer des petits baisers silencieux, avant de poser délicatement son front sur mon épaule.

Nous restons là un long moment. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de lui que maintenant, même dans les moments les plus intimes de mon ancienne vie. Je sais ce que je suis devenu. Et même si je l'accepte avec une étonnante sérénité, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir, de temps à autres, une angoisse confuse, sourde. J'ai peur de voir mes proches mourir avant moi, me rejeter pour ma différence, pour mon choix. J'ai peur d'être devenu un monstre, peur d'avoir renoncé à être humain. Mais cette peur aussi, je l'accueille avec joie. Car tant que je l'éprouverais, je saurais que je suis vivant. C'est elle qui me permettra de tenir face à l'extérieur, de montrer aux autres ce que je suis. Car elle est la preuve que je suis toujours le même qu'auparavant. Et je veux garder précieusement cette dernière parcelle d'humanité. Tant que je n'oublie pas qui je suis, tant que je n'oublie pas la peur, je sais que je suis vivant, humain, et plus jamais seul.

Je suis Edward Elric, j'ai 20 ans. Pour toujours, et à jamais.

* * *

Voilà... ça me fait bizarre d'écrire cette dernière note du coup... ça fait un moment que la fic est finie, bien sûr, mais c'est la première aussi longue que je publie, alors forcément... Merci à tous les lecteurs qui l'ont suivi depuis le début, et à ceux qui sont venus en cours de publication ! ^^ et merci aux futurs lecteurs de cette fic ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu, malgré son manque d'action, et que le dénouement aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes (ça, j'en doute plus... =.= ).

à une prochaines fois !;)


End file.
